This invention relates to the detection, characterization and study of flaws in work such as the walls of pressure vessels for nuclear reactors by means of acoustic energy. It has particular relationship to the display of the echo pattern from the work resulting from the reflection of acoustic energy impinging on the work. Application Ser. No. 961,788 (herein called Hurwitz application) discloses flaw detection, characterization and study in which a focused-arc transducer and a point-focusing transducer scan the work. The focused-arc transducer derives its energy from an echo-ranging subassembly. This subassembly also processes the echo trains resulting from the acoustic energy transmitted through the work producing a display which may be viewed to detect flaws. The point-focusing transducer derives the acoustic energy which it transmits to the work from a holographic echo-processing subassembly which also processes the resulting echoes received from the work. This subassembly produces a hologram which can be reconstructed into a recognizable optical image which can be viewed to detect, characterize or study flaws. It is desirable to provide, in connection with this or like apparatus, a readily operable, highly flexible method for displaying in detail and from different aspects the echo-imaged patterns produced by such apparatus. It is an object of this invention to provide such a method. It is also an object of this invention to provide, for the practice of such a method, facilities which can be readily and economically made available.